


La Fée et la Pythie

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [10]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (en les rendant queers), (sinon c'est pas drôle), Aliens, Ao Sï Kã, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, La Réponse, Learning to live on Earth, Martial Arts, Mentions d'Ao Sï Kã, Personnages secondaires de Kaamelott paumés, bi!Prisca, bref je suis sorry, bury your gays, donc, désolé'e, désolé'e aussi pour ça, enjoy, et sinon je suis toujours aussi nul'le en titres, la réponse à votre pathétique désastre, les aventures d'Ambrena et des vingt milles persos féminins secondaires sur lesquels iel écrit, lisez les notes et vous comprendrez, mentions de Lancelot, mentions de Méléagant, nonbinary!Viviane, spoilers livre V, spoilers livre VI, une histoire sur Viviane et la manière dont elle s'accommode de sa vie sur Terre, voilà voilà, ça finit mal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Prisca la Pythie aide la Dame du Lac à mener une vie de mortelle.
Relationships: Prisca la Pythie/La Dame du Lac (Kaamelott), Prisca la Pythie/Viviane (Kaamelott)
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	La Fée et la Pythie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> En hommage à Valérie Benguigui, l'actrice de Prisca la Pythie, décédée en 2013. Le “Bury Your Gays” des tags et le warning de mort de personnage principal lui est dû. 
> 
> J'ai aussi nommé un personnage "Valère" en son honneur (le saltimbanque ami de Méléagant, joué par Jacques Gallo, qui n'a pas d'identité définie dans le canon et est seulement crédité "le bateleur" au générique de fin). 
> 
> J'évoque également Ao Sï Kã, l’Asiatique joué par Tien Vuong Nguyen qui entraîne le clan des Semi-Croustillants, toujours dans le livre V. Il n'est pas nommé dans le canon, mais dans le générique de fin, oui. Venu retirer l'épée du rocher, il propose ses services d'assassin au clan de Perceval et Karadoc et entraîne leurs hommes, parmi lesquels on peut brièvement apercevoir Viviane. 
> 
> Commencée pour Femslash February, finie en March's Confinement.
> 
> Dédié à Sol_Invictus, et merci à elle pour toujours m'encourager, même dans mes projets les plus fous !
> 
> Musiques :  
> -[ _Sis, Puella Magica!_ \- Yuki Kajiura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btmSuNcxiIU) ( _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ OST)  
> -[ _Beyond Me_ \- Yoko Kanno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cnZwQ4i8No&list=PL4ZXYByhrmXAGm-X1LtGPZcZPOQ8P1OIv&index=18) ( _Wolf’s Rain_ OST)  
> -[ _Destati_ \- Yoko Shimomura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbeHo6c_a8o) ( _Kingdom Hearts_ OST) pour la fin

Prisca n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux fées, aux anges et à toutes ces conneries. Elle savait très bien que sa prétendue « divination », c'était du flan. Un moyen comme un autre de se faire de l'argent facile, en misant sur sa bonne connaissance de la nature humaine et de son fonctionnement. Mais une arnaque quand même.

D'où sa surprise, les deux fois où Arcturus était venu lui demander une prophétie - à propos de sa vie amoureuse, puis de ses supposés bâtards. Plus tard, en entendant les rumeurs qui prétendaient que le roi s'était lancé en vain à la recherche de ses héritiers, elle avait mieux compris son inquiétude, voire son désespoir. S'il avait eu un enfant caché, la lignée de succession aurait été limpide à sa disparition, et le royaume de Logres n'aurait pas ainsi sombré dans la guerre civile. 

Prisca avait encore peine à croire qu'il était mort. Que le jeune soldat insouciant avec lequel elle avait eu une aventure à Rome, puis le  _ dux bellorum  _ avec lequel elle avait entretenu de solides liens d'amitié, n'était plus. Il lui manquait, non en permanence mais plutôt par intermittences. 

Des événements, tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres, le rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Un client furieux qui la menaçait de l'épingler sur son panneau parce qu'elle avait “prédit” n'importe quoi et sortait son couteau, comme il l'avait fait lors de leurs retrouvailles. Valère qui lui soutenait qu'elle « avait quand même quelque chose », lorsqu'elle retrouvait sans y penser le doudou égaré de l'un des enfants du camp. Arthur avait été convaincu qu'elle incarnait une véritable pythie, et le chef de sa troupe de saltimbanques semblait le croire, lui aussi. 

Ce n'était pas elle qui irait les démentir, mais franchement, elle n'y croyait pas trop. 

Jusqu'à Viviane. 

  
  


*

  
  


Après que la mort d'Arcturus eût été officiellement annoncée, Prisca fit plusieurs fois un rêve étrange. Sur fond d'étoiles, une femme rousse aux yeux pers, vêtue de blanc, lui demandait de la retrouver et de l'aider. 

Prisca se réveillait toujours avec le sentiment que ce songe était important. Elle n'osa cependant en parler à personne, lasse des sous-entendus de Valère à propos de ses prétendus pouvoirs de pythie. 

Le jour qui suivit l'une de ces intrigantes visions, sa troupe de saltimbanques trouva une personne effondrée sur le bord du chemin. Vêtu de loques, le clochard inerte avait de longs cheveux roux hirsutes, et ses pieds nus étaient couverts de plaies. 

« Ça va ? Vous êtes en vie ? », s'inquiéta la bohémienne en essayant de le secouer. 

Elle découvrit alors que le supposé clochard était en fait une clocharde. Une femme couverte de crasse… au visage semblable à celle qu'elle avait souvent entrevu en songe. 

La reconnaître lui fit l'effet d'un grand coup dans la poitrine, mais Prisca cacha son émotion en mettant cette rencontre sur le compte du simple hasard.

Sans rien laisser paraître, elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Lorsque l'inconnue entra en contact avec sa peau, elle sursauta comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Vous avez le don de double vue, vous, lui murmura la vagabonde en la dévisageant. 

-Ouais, on va dire ça, grimaça Prisca, mal à l'aise devant ces yeux beaucoup trop clairs et perçants. C'est mes fringues de bohémienne qui vous font dire ça, non ? En tout cas, les vôtres, c'est pas top prestige. Venez avec nous, on va vous dégoter quelque chose de plus propre à vous mettre sur le dos. »

La pauvresse s'appuya sur elle afin de marcher, et Prisca se dit en fronçant le nez qu'elle aurait probablement besoin d'un sacré bain, également. Et puis d'un bon repas chaud. La malheureuse avait la peau sur les os.

« C'est vous, Prisca la Pythie, non ?, continua la mystérieuse femme en la scrutant du coin de l'œil. J'ai essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois, vous savez, babilla-t-elle. Je suis contente que ça ait enfin marché, je pensais avoir perdu tous mes pouvoirs, mais finalement ça va, j'peux bricoler des petits trucs quand même… »

Là, ça commençait à en faire un peu beaucoup. La voyante la lâcha et s'arrêta net. 

« Bon, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? grogna-t-elle. Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? 

-Oh, pardon, vous avez raison, je me suis pas présentée, s'excusa l'inconnue avec une contrition un peu enfantine. Moi, mon prénom, c'est Viviane. Mais avant, on m'appelait la Dame du Lac. »

Prisca l'observa en biais, mi-figue mi-raisin. Arcturus lui avait parlé quelques fois d'une fée, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir, et qui portait un nom de ce genre-là. Ça faisait gros, quand même, comme coïncidence.

« C'est ça. Et moi j'suis la reine Guenièvre de Bretagne. » 

La vagabonde se mit alors à trépigner comme une gamine. 

« Mais si, c'est moi, faites pas comme si vous me croyez pas ! Franchement, c'est pas sympa.

-Ben prouvez-le, alors. Faites de la magie, jetez un sort, je sais pas, moi...

-Mais je peux vous prouver que dalle, puisque j'vous dis que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs !

-Tiens donc. Je croyais pourtant que vous pouviez "bricoler quelques trucs" ?

-Nan mais ça marche pas tout le temps, et puis c'est compliqué…»

Prisca se pinça l'arrête du nez, excédée.

« Bon, écoutez. Je m'en fous de qui vous êtes. J'vais vous aider, parce que c'est c'qu'on fait, nous, les gens du voyage. 

-On est un peu l'ami de tout le monde », renchérit Valère, en arrivant derrière elle.

À sa vue, la femme rousse se figea.

« Vous, vous êtes surtout un ami de La Réponse, se marmonna-t-elle entre les dents, dédaigneuse. 

-Peut-être bien, concéda le bateleur. Mais j'suis un ami de tout le monde, je vous dis. Vous êtes deux facettes de la même pièce. »

  
  


*

  
  


Sur le chemin, Prisca discuta - ou plutôt, se chamailla - avec sa mystérieuse protégée. Et d’ici à ce que le groupe s'arrête pour monter le camp, elle était définitivement persuadée que cette femme n'était pas humaine.

Elle était beaucoup trop bizarre.

« Voilà, on a monté le camp pas loin de la rivière, mais on vous laisse tranquille le temps du bain. Ah, et voilà aussi un bout de savon et une éponge.

-Ah chouette, merci ! » fit Viviane avec une reconnaissance enfantine.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. 

« Par contre, faudra me montrer.

-Comment ça ?

-Comment se laver. » Face au regard interloqué de la voyante, elle bredouilla précipitamment : « Je sais pas comment faire, j'étais pas sur ce plan astral, avant !

-Attendez, attendez, attendez. Vous savez pas comment on se lave ?

-Non. Enfin, Arthur m'a fait prendre un bain, une fois. À Kaamelott. On m'avait attrapée et foutue aux geôles. Mais il m'a sauvée… et puis m'a fait prendre un bain. Quand il m'a fait sortir de la baignoire, il m'a dit que « c'était pas du luxe ». 

-Et c'était y a combien de temps ?

-Euh... un an et demi, je crois ? Peut-être deux ans. C'est compliqué à dire, je comprends rien au fonctionnement du temps ici...

-Donc vous vous êtes pas lavée depuis  _ deux ans  _ ??, renchérit Prisca, horrifiée.

-Ben non, je sais pas comment on fait. »

Face à l’expression dégoûtée de son interlocutrice, qui fronçait le nez, l’autre se défendit comme elle pouvait. 

« Hé, j'avais pas de corps, jusque-là, OK ? Donc vos trucs de mortels, là, merci bien hein, c'est trop nul. »

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un bruit de pet avec la bouche.

« Ouais nan c'est mort, démerdez-vous, j'abandonne, je suis sûre que vous avez des puces.

-Mais allez, soyez chouette quoi !

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous savez pas vous _l_ __a_ ver  _ ?? J’fais quoi, derrière, moi, j’vous apprends ?

-Ben Arthur avait pas voulu m’apprendre, justement. Il m’a lâché dans la salle de bains du château sans rien m’expliquer comment faire. Soi-disant que c’était gênant parce que j’suis une femme - ce qu’y est même pas vrai, en plus…

-Ah, bah, là-dessus, si, il avait raison le bougre, nuança Prisca. Vous êtes une gonzesse. J’comprends bien qu’il ait trouvé ça embarrassant de vous voir à poil. 

-Alors déjà je suis une déesse, pas une “gonzesse”; et deuxièmement, vous les humains vous êtes vraiment débiles avec vos catégories à la noix. 

-Quoi, ben vous êtes quoi si vous êtes pas une nana, avec vos deux nichons, là ? »

Viviane prit un air vexé et digne. 

« Ben c’est mon apparence mortelle, mais mon enveloppe corporelle détermine pas mon genre, j’vous f’rais dire. 

-Si vous y tenez… »

La bohémienne décida de laisser tomber cette conversation qu’elle trouvait vraiment absurde, et entreprit d’expliquer à l’entité ce à quoi servaient éponge et savon - tout en tentant de ne pas la noyer face à sa surprise parce que oui, l’eau, ça mouille. 

  
  


*

  
  


Prisca se retrouva vite face au même problème qu'Arthur : la Dame du Lac ne savait rien faire. 

Elle buvait bizarrement (Prisca était à peu près certaine de l'avoir déjà vue laper son eau, comme un chat), mangeait avec les mains à la barbare, se lavait tellement mal que des bouts de savon lui restaient collés sur la peau, ses cheveux semblaient n'avoir jamais vu de peigne, elle se sapait n'importe comment - y compris quand ce n'était plus avec ses frusques de clodo… 

Au camp de saltimbanques, impossible de la coller à la “divination”, puisqu'elle ne savait pas mentir. Elle n'était pas non plus fichue de tenir la caisse. Valère lui avait un peu montré comment animer les Pupi, mais là encore, elle était nulle et archi-nulle pour raconter des histoires. 

En désespoir de cause, Prisca se mit à lui enseigner le théâtre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait servir à la troupe, de temps en temps. 

Ce fut encore plus folklo que prévu. 

Le théâtre, il faut aussi avouer que, de concept, c’est folklo. Mais avec Viviane, qui était à peine en train de se faire à l’idée d’avoir un corps, disons que c’était encore plus bizarroïde. 

C’était Prisca qui dirigeait la troupe, et à chaque début de session, elle faisait faire des exercices pour dérouiller le corps et apprendre à mieux porter sa voix. Le résultat, c’est que ça donnait une demi-douzaine de personnes en train de faire des vocalises, des bruits bizarres, des cabrioles...

« On est à la recherche de sensations, rappelait-elle lorsqu’un participant semblait vouloir s’étirer plus loin que les autres. On est pas en compétition. »

Réunis en cercle, elle leur montrait comment inspirer et expirer. Main sur le ventre, yeux fermés, pieds ancrés au sol, solides. 

Étonnamment, Viviane semblait en terrain connu. 

« Ah, ça c'est des exercices de respiration, non ? Ao Sï Kã m'a montré comment faire.

-Ao Sï Kã ? »

Le nom ne sonnait pas breton du tout. Cela dit, Prisca, qui était née en Numidie, n'allait pas non plus juger ce genre de trucs. 

« Oui, un homme asiatique, du clan des seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc. Il leur montrait des techniques de combat, et les cours étaient ouverts à tous, alors j’ai décidé de participer un peu. 

-Ah ouais ? Et vous en avez appris, des techniques de combat ? »

Le sujet l’intéressait pas mal. Prisca savait se défendre au couteau, mais en cas de client mécontent, parfois, ça aurait pu être utile de savoir deux ou trois astuces pour s’en débarrasser facilement. 

Et puis leur vie se faisait dure, avec les gens de Lancelot qui patrouillaient dans tout le pays. Ils se faisaient appeler l’Armée de Lumière, mais nul n’était dupe quant au fait qu’il s’agissait en vérité de créatures des ténèbres. Et la rumeur disait qu'ils n'étaient pas des tendres avec les gens comme eux.

« Deux ou trois…. Je pourrais vous montrer, à l’occasion, si vous voulez !

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle se remit à animer l'atelier, le cœur un peu plus léger. 

  
  


*

  
  


Une fois, la fée fondit en larmes en plein exercice. Ils étaient allongés au sol, en train de faire une analyse de tout le corps, de la tête aux orteils. Soudain, elle se leva et alla se réfugier dans la tente de Prisca, qui s'excusa auprès des autres comédiens et la rejoignit. 

« Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

La respiration entrecoupée de sanglots, Viviane n'arrivait plus à parler. La bohémienne lui donna sa gourde. 

« Respirez, respirez. Tenez, buvez de l'eau, ça va vous aider. » 

L'ancienne Dame du Lac attrapa l'objet comme si sa vie en dépendait, et but à grandes lampées. 

« Je… Je déteste ce c-corps, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix encore un peu saccadée. Avoir conscience d'être enfermée dedans pour toujours, ça… ça me rend si triste. »

Bon, ça, c'était pas prévu. Prisca ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Et puis on ne pouvait pas exactement dire que c'était un problème qui s'était déjà présenté… 

Prise au dépourvu, elle prit l'ancienne fée dans ses bras et la berça. Ses sanglots finirent par se calmer, peu à peu. 

« Vous êtes pas bien, dans ces vêtements », décida Prisca, à la recherche de solutions. Ça doit jouer. 

Elle fouilla dans ses malles, et trouva une robe verte, qu'elle ne mettait jamais parce qu'elle la trouvait un peu trop petite pour elle. Mais pour Viviane, qui avait la peau sur les os, ça ne serait pas un problème. 

Pendant ce temps, l'ancienne fée, remise de sa crise, tournait autour des objets ésotériques de sa tente, l'air fascinée.

« Touchez à rien », l'avertit-elle du ton qu'elle aurait pris pour rabrouer un enfant du campement. Sa “protégée” était super maladroite et elle n'avait pas envie de réparer les pots cassés. Entre sa boule de cristal, sa collection de pierres semi-précieuses et ses petits porte-bougies, c'était pas les trucs fragiles qui manquaient. 

« Il y a de bonnes ondes, chez vous », remarqua Viviane. La voyante ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou pas, mais étrangement, cela lui fit plaisir. 

L’ancienne fée enfila sa nouvelle robe, et son état de détresse en sembla quelque peu apaisé. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ce genre de crises semblait lui arriver de temps en temps, sans raison apparente. Pour lui changer les idées, Prisca décida de lui rappeler sa promesse de lui montrer des techniques de combat. 

« Je suis pas une pro, je préviens, fit d'emblée Viviane. C'est juste des trucs ici et là que j'ai pu glaner. 

-Pas grave. Ce sera déjà mieux que mes astuces de baston apprises sur le tas dans des  _ popinae _ *. »

Prisca se défendait un peu au couteau, mais au combat à mains nues, elle n’avait pas vraiment de compétences, et ça l’embêtait. Si jamais un clampin quelconque lui cherchait des noises, et qu’elle n’avait pas son arme, elle ne saurait pas comment faire face à l’attaque, et cela lui causait du souci. 

Le crépuscule était en train de tomber. Cette fois, les bateleurs avaient établi leur camp près d’un village, dont en entendait vaguement le brouhaha. Les deux femmes - non, Viviane piquait toujours des crises lorsqu’on l’appelait ainsi - les deux  _ personnes _ , rectifia mentalement Prisca, se trouvèrent un espace dégagé, où elles pourraient s’entraîner librement. 

« L'important, disait Ao Sï Kã aux entraînement, c’est d’avoir une posture ancrée dans le sol. Parce que si vous êtes bien solides, alors on peut pas vous attaquer facilement. »

Prisca copia la posture de l’ancienne fée, genoux légèrement fléchis, les jambes écartées à la hauteur des hanches. 

« Ensuite, il nous a montré des coups simples. Je suis partie avant que ça devienne trop élaboré, mais je peux vous montrer juste le début, si vous voulez !

-Allez-y, ce sera toujours ça de pris. »

Viviane fouilla dans ses souvenirs. 

« Si je me souviens bien, les points faibles du corps humain, ce sont les yeux, les tempes, le plexus solaire, les pieds…

-Et le paquet, si on s’attaque à un homme, nota Prisca. 

-J’osais pas le mentionner, mais oui. »

Elle lui montra comment porter un coup, et comment en parer un. Elle entreprit également de lui montrer les diverses prises, pour prendre le poids de son adversaire et le retourner contre lui. 

“Allez-y, attaquez-moi, que je voie si vous avez compris.” 

La parade fonctionna un peu trop bien, et la voyante se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de Viviane. La respiration hachée, elle se sentit rougir et se dépêtra précipitamment de cette situation ambiguë. 

Elle ne savait pas les préférences de l'ancienne Dame du Lac, surtout que culturellement, elle ne venait même pas de ce plan d’existence. Prisca, elle, savait en tout cas qu’elle était indifféremment tombée amoureuse d’hommes et de femmes, tout au long de sa vie. Même si l’amour entre femmes était mal vu à Rome, cela ne l’avait jamais vraiment arrêtée. 

La cité lui manquait parfois, même si elle se doutait que ses souvenirs éclatants avaient probablement quelque chose d’idéalisé. Parfois, elle se demandait si à Arcturus aussi, ce climat chaud, cette architecture flamboyante et ces autres moeurs lui avaient manqués. 

Probablement pas. Après tout, il avait quitté la ville pour devenir roi, non ? 

« Vous savez, il n'a jamais oublié Rome. 

-On en a déjà parlé, ne faites pas ça. 

-Faire quoi ?

-Lire mes pensées. C’est privé. 

-Pardon, s’excusa l’ancienne Dame du Lac. Je fais pas exprès. Vous savez, mes pouvoirs, ça va, ça vient… » 

Elle reprit tout de même :

« Mais Arthur s’est beaucoup langui de Rome.

-Ah ouais ?, fit Prisca, goguenarde. Pourtant, entre le changement de prénom, le fait de devenir  _ dux totius Brittania _ et tout ce bordel, on aurait pu s'y méprendre. » 

L’ancienne Romaine semblait prendre l'affront personnellement. Viviane décida de sortir son joker.

« Vous saviez qu'il priait toujours Mars en secret ? Pour ses victoires militaires. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, parce que vu qu'il était tout de même engagé dans une quête au nom du Dieu Unique, je trouvais que ça faisait mauvais genre.

-Il vous a répondu quoi ? »

L'ancienne Dame du Lac rougit. La diatribe d'Arthur contre le syncrétisme celtico-chrétien dont elle avait fait partie l'avait profondément blessée, à l'époque. 

« Ben il m'a envoyé balader. Vous le connaissiez, hein…

-Une sacrée tête de mule, oui. »

  
  


*

Prisca avait le sens du sarcasme, elle savait se battre et elle pouvait se montrer obstinée. Sa personnalité impétueuse rappelait à Viviane celle de la Dame du Feu, une déesse à l'humour de braise qui était sa compagne avant son bannissement. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait un « type ».

La Dame du Feu n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle depuis qu'elle était devenue mortelle, et ça lui faisait mal. 

Lorsqu'elle regardait les flammes du feu de camp danser dans la nuit, elle se souvenait d'elle et de son caractère à la fois joueur et décidé. 

« Vous pensez à quoi ?, lui demanda un soir Prisca, en la voyant plongée dans sa mélancolie habituelle. 

« À Alpha du Centaure », répondit-elle laconiquement, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur ses amours passées.

Prisca répondit avec précaution : « La constellation ? C'est… C'est de là que vous venez ? » 

La fée déchue hocha de la tête, sans répondre verbalement. En fait, elle avait peur de se mettre à pleurer, si elle s’attardait trop sur le sujet. 

La bohémienne leva les yeux vers l'immensité des étoiles. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses… et pourtant, si peu. 

Son esprit fourmillait de questions, mais Viviane l'arrêta net : 

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je m'en étais douté, railla Prisca. Je vous ai connue plus bavarde ! »,

Mais elle lui prit la main et la serra, très doucement. 

« Si un jour, vous en avez besoin, rappelez-vous que je suis là. » 

Viviane hocha lentement la tête et, à la lumière incertaine des flammes, elles se sourirent avec tendresse.

  
  


*

  
  


Le théâtre portait ses fruits. Viviane apprenait à faire porter sa voix, à être plus attentive au monde, à mieux gérer son corps. 

Les étirements la rendait consciente de parties d’elle-même qu’elle aurait sûrement négligées si elle ne les faisait pas. Elle apprenait également avoir une présence sur scène, à faire en sorte que tous les regards se tournent sur elle lorsqu’elle entrait en jeu. Elle incarnait son corps comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. 

Avec une pointe de fierté, et peut-être même d’orgueil, elle se disait qu’elle y vivait d’une manière sûrement plus pleine et plus complète que certains humains, qui ne pensaient jamais à la plante de leurs pieds, au creux de leurs genoux, ou à leurs omoplates. 

Elle apprenait à être plus soigneuse. A démêler sa longue crinière rousse. A laver ce corps dans lequel elle se retrouvait pas tant prisonnière qu’hôte. Elle tentait de voir ces gestes d’entretien de soi comme un cadeau qu’elle se serait fait d’elle à elle-même. 

Toutes ces répétitions de théâtre et l’entraînement aux arts martiaux éveillait également des choses chez Viviane, des réalités humaines qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnées du temps de son immortalité. 

Son regard sur Prisca changea, se chargea de désir. La bohémienne, toujours si observatrice, semblait le remarquer et s’en amuser. Viviane n’osait pas lui faire d’avances, de peur d’être rejetée. Elle était peut-être chaste, mais pas innocente. Du temps où elle était déesse, les choses de la chair ne lui étaient inconnues que sur le plan pratique, car elle savait bien leurs tenants et les aboutissants. 

Mais ici, sur Terre, c’était des expériences qui lui étaient inédites, et elle balbutiait dans ce nouveau langage qui ne lui était pas familier. 

  
  


*

  
  


« Non, Covianna, c'est mon nom gallo-romain. Enfin, c'était. Mais c'est toujours moi. “Viviane”, c'est la version que je préfère. Puisque de toute façon, je ne suis plus la Dame du Lac. 

-Vous semblez mieux l'accepter qu'avant, observa Prisca. 

-Finalement, c'est pas si mal, d'être terrestre, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis vous êtes là, avec moi. » 

Prisca était là, oui, à côté d'elle dans la tente qui était devenue la leur. Elle sentait la myrrhe et le safran, et avait ôté son voile orné de clochettes parce qu'elles allaient bientôt se coucher. Cela ne mettait que d'autant plus en valeur la pureté de ses traits, le velours de son regard. Viviane avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. 

Contre toute attente, ce fut la voyante qui fut le premier pas. Juste un baiser sur les lèvres, un  _ osculum _ . Pas un  _ suavium _ **. 

Mais la déesse exilée répondit avec enthousiasme par un baiser plus profond, et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Prisca lui déclara : « J'ai bien vu comment vous me regardiez… Je n'étais pas sûre, mais…

-Vous aviez raison. » 

Elle l'enlaça, et cette nuit-là, Viviane acquit une expérience pratique - et non simplement théorique - des choses de l'amour. 

  
  


*

  
  


Un matin, tandis que la troupe de bateleurs visitaient le marché ensemble, Viviane vit sur un étalage un bijou qui lui parla particulièrement. 

Un losange rouge, au bout d’un diadème. Sans qu’elle le décide, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la Dame du Feu, son ancienne amante qui portait souvent des robes aux tons rouges, orangés, et qui aurait aimé cet ornement. Là-bas, elles n’avaient pas de forme tangible, et pour porter un ornement de quelque sorte, il leur suffisait de le décider. Cette liberté lui manquait. 

Mais, d’un autre côté, se dit-elle également en observant la voyante qui achetait de l’encens pour “l’ambiance” de sa tente et des cristaux, si elle n’avait pas été bannie, elle n’aurait jamais rencontré Prisca. 

Elle poussa un profond soupir, tiraillée entre les démons - ou plutôt les anges - du passé et les joies du temps présent, et décida d’acheter l’amulette. Elle la noua immédiatement autour de son front, et Prisca lui fit remarquer qu’elle lui allait bien, avec un baiser sur la joue. Elle quitta le marché, la chaleur de la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. 

Viviane eût voulu que cela dure pour toujours. 

  
  


*

  
  


Mais, comme Arthur le lui avait fait réaliser, ici, ce n’était pas pour toujours. 

Les humains naissaient, grandissaient, et mouraient. Viviane essayait de ne pas trop y penser, car cela la rendait trop malheureuse, mais son amante était une mortelle, et à ce titre, un jour, elle la quitterait. 

Tout semblait indiquer qu’elle était devenue mortelle, elle aussi. Une fois, au détour de l’une de leurs séances d’entraînement, Prisca la blessa accidentellement, et le sang coula. Un matin, en se coiffant, elle trouva un cheveu blanc dans sa longue chevelure rousse. 

Tout ceci l’emplissait d’une crainte profonde, et elle ne savait pas comment les humains réussissaient à gérer tout cela. Elle tenta d’en parler à Prisca, mais cette dernière balaya ses inquiétudes d’un vers étrange.

«  _ Cueille le jour, et ne crois pas au lendemain. _

-C'est de vous ? C'est joli. Je ne savais pas que vous écrivez de la poésie. 

-Non, non, c'est d'Horace. Un poète romain. C'est Arcturus qui m'en avait parlé. 

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? 

-Ça veut dire… » 

Elle se lova plus confortablement contre son amante. 

« Ça veut dire qu'on doit bien savourer le temps présent qui nous est offert.

-Comme vous à mes côtés ?

-C'est ça. L'avenir est incertain, tout disparaîtra tôt ou tard, alors autant profiter du moment… » 

Viviane lui embrassa le bout du nez. 

« N'empêche que l'immortalité, c'est plus rassurant.

-J'peux pas vous dire, j'ai pas tellement d'éléments de comparaison. » 

Bien au chaud sous les couvertures ornées de motifs colorés, elles éclatèrent de rire. 

Oui, vraiment, Viviane aurait voulu que cela dure toute l’éternité. 

  
  


*

  
  


Mais les dieux n’écoutèrent pas sa prière - et qui leur était-elle, désormais ? Personne. 

Le destin lui rappela amèrement que, pendant sa récréation avec Prisca, Lancelot était resté à la tête du pays, et que La Réponse faisait tout pour que son règne soit le plus désastreux possible. Cela faisait environ un an que régnait celui que certains appelaient en secret “l’Usurpateur”, et le royaume de Logres avait radicalement changé. 

Les  _ skouls  _ du Chevalier Blanc ravageaient la contrée dans leur quête aveugle et soi-disant bienfaitrice pour “purifier” la Bretagne. Tout vêtus de blanc, le regard vide, ils semaient la terreur sur l’île et le continent. Ils en voulaient tout particulièrement aux anciens membres de la Table Ronde et aux proches d’Arthur le Juste, mais tous ceux qui sortaient de la norme étaient également leur cible. Les fous, les mendiants, les colporteurs… et les gens du voyage. 

Jusqu’à présent, la troupe de saltimbanques de Prisca avait joué de chance, et avait réussi à ne pas se confronter à eux. Mais vint le temps où leur bonne fortune tourna, hélas.

Une nuit, Viviane et Prisca furent réveillées par des hurlements de douleur, le vacarme d’un incendie et les pleurs des enfants du camp. Des hommes de l’Armée de Lumière avaient trouvé le campement et l’avaient attaqué. 

Avant qu’elle ne puisse la retenir, Prisca s’élança pour les combattre, forte de ses leçons en arts martiaux et du petit poignard qui ne la quittait jamais. Son amante eut beau lui crier que la force brute ne servait à rien face à ces créatures capables du pire, le bruit ambiant couvrit le son de sa voix, et la femme s’élança tout de même. L’un des chevaliers de Lancelot lui passa sa lame à travers le corps. Elle s’écroula net.

Viviane hurla, pleura, s’enfuit tant bien que mal. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Le lendemain, parmi les corps sans vie des baladins, la fée bannie trouva celui de Prisca. Elle tomba à genoux, dévastée. Aux abois, elle tenta désespérément un sort de soin, bien qu’elle ne parvienne pas toujours à maîtriser sa magie dans ce nouveau corps. En vain. La bohémienne était morte, et rien n’aurait su la ramener. 

Elle se sentait responsable : si seulement elle avait lutté plus tôt contre Lancelot, si seulement elle avait averti les forains du danger… Elle en savait tant sur ces créatures - bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, d’ailleurs. Mais il fallait bien qu’elle se rende à l’évidence : sa crainte de La Réponse l’avait rendue lâche, elle s’était dissimulée au lieu de combattre, et la femme qu’elle aimait en avait payé le prix.

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Viviane se recueillit un temps auprès de sa dépouille. Puis elle revêtit la robe verte que son aimée lui avait offerte, se ceignit d’une épée qui traînait à terre dans le camp saccagé, et noua autour de son front le diadème qui lui rappelait tant la Dame du Feu, celui orné d'un losange écarlate. 

Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Et les Rebelles de Kaamelott avaient besoin de son aide.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * _Popina_ : équivalent romain d'une taverne  
> ** _Osculum, suavium_ : Les Romains ont trois termes pour désigner le baiser : l' _osculum_ (littéralement « petite bouche ») est le baiser lèvres fermées sur la main, la joue, la bouche, que l'on échange entre membres d’une même corporation ou d’un même ordre social (baiser social) ; le _basium_ (« baiser »), terme introduit au temps de Catulle, est le baiser sur la bouche de la tendresse amoureuse qu'on se donne entre époux ou entre membres d’une même famille (baiser familial) ; et le _suavium_ est le baiser sexuel, érotique, profond (avec intromission de la langue).  
> *** _Skoul_ ( _skowl_ en cornique) : Créature du folklore breton qui vole l’énergie vitale de ses victimes. À rapprocher de la figure du croquemitaine ou de la goule.


End file.
